THE MISSING PRINCE OF THE WESTERN LANDS
by my 2 guys
Summary: after so many year the child of the king is found. but in finding the prince he also found that he is also a grandfather of a new born naruto and the there will be trouble coming his way in the form of Danzo and the ciziten of the hiding leaf village.
1. Chapter 1

The Missing Prince of the Western Lands

Chapter One

It all started when the royal princess want missing. The king was worried and mad that someone came into his kingdom and took his infant son from them. They looked high and low to find the infant prince. The infants name was Minato.

It was two months later when a man named Jiraiya had found him on his way back to Konoha where he was raised by himself and Tsunade and happy with no memories of his real parents and that he was a real prince. Many years later after all that time they had found him but he was about to give his life for a village. Before he could finish the seal and summons to his soul. Instead it took one of the guards; the man just stepped in for him. But it was too late for kushina, his wife. So they took both him and his son and also took the body of his wife to bray in a better place.

Three months later. He awoke to a baby crying and found himself in a strange place. The first thing he looked for was his son and wife. When he couldn't find them looked for the nurse. When he saw her, he asked, "Where is my wife and son and where am I?" The nurse smiled and told him that they were in the royal palace and that the king had his son in the other room and that she was sorry to say that the night that his son was born his wife had passed away. Minato just cried for that night until he remembered that he had his son to look after and that he had a king to talk to about the place he is in and why they took him from his village.

When he found the king he was laughing and talking to another man. This man had red hair and looked like he was the same age as the king.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

When he walked into the room both man stopped talking and looked him. The red head walked up to him and said.

The other man smiled.

"Yeah, I can see that happening. So what happened after you got Kushina body back.?" The king asked.

"Well you know how my wife is and with Alec and Kenshin all got together and had one of our men do the same sealing jutsu your son did that night and it looks like someone beat up to my daughter's body. Because that body was not her so that means that village has somewhere but I did get to talk to the Shinigami and found out that a man named Danzo had his Unbu called root take her to his underground base. That man was most likely plaining to use our grandson as a weapon." He was raging after saying that.

"My son, is no one's weapon and that goes for my wife." Minato said to them.

"Minato, calm down we are already on that. I sent my sons and your brother to get her back." Said Alexander.

"Son, we'll get your wife back what you need to do is keep ninja on your son. He has been wanting his daddy scene that night." The king said.

"why do you call me, your son and my son your grandson? I was raised as an orphan in the village of konoha." He asked.

"I call you my son because that is what you are to me. You were taken when you were two months old. I had my men looking both in the west and east to find you and when we did, I come in time to save you from taking your own life to save a village and your son. One of my men took your place and we brought you here. But I just found out about you wife. So I will help the Uzumakis out and take care of that man once and for all." Said the king.

That said Minato looked at both men and said. "Why don't you let me take Naruto and go along with brother and brother-in-law, back to the village and see what I can do to get my wife back from Danzo. That old bastard has gone too far this time and I will make him pay for what he's been doing to the people of the village." He said in ager.

Everyone agreed to let him go and the condition that they come back when Mark needs to retire from the throne. When he agreed to coming back and to taking the throne and the he would bring his wife and son with him. The Uzumaki clan will leave half the clan in the west well the rest of the clan goes with Minato and his son to the east to konoha so that another clan can start in the village.

On the day they left the and his queen witched them leave. As they were saying their goodbyes to everyone. Minato walked up with his son in his arms and said to then. "Mom, Dad, I promise that I will let you know how everything is going and send you pictures of Naruto as he grows and come visit a much as we can." He said and walked up to them and gave them a huge and kiss. Then he walked away with everyone else.


End file.
